Return Of the Lost Clans
by KittyInASheepsClothing
Summary: The three lost clans, Lionclan, Tigerclan, and Lepoardclan, have returned, and seek Firestars help. Will Firestar prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my very first fanfiction so could you all please bear with me.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other then MY characters and the plot.

Chapter 1: Where are you from?

Jayfeather woke suddenly as Briarlight prodded him with her paw.

"Jayfeather, Firestar wants to see you." , she told him.

"Tell him I'll be right there.", Jayfeather meowed, annoyed. He heard Briarlight drag herself out of his den. He walked out into the clearing to see Firestar pacing outside of his den. Brambleclaw and Graystripe sat side-by-side watching Firestar.

"Ah, Jayfeather, I'm sorry I had to wake you, but we have a very big problem." Firestar sounded very worried.

"Big as in-", suddenly Jayfeather was cut off as menacing growls arupted from the forest. Then Bumblestripe, Berrynose, and Thronclaw streaked into the clearing.

"We tried to hold them back, but they're coming and there's no stoping them", Thornclaw breathed out. Cloudtail, Squirrelfilght, Lionblaze, Spiderleg, and Ivypool ran Into the clearing as well.

Everyone of the cats had horrible wounds all over their bodies, except Lionblaze of course. Long claw scratches and huge bite wounds covered everycat's pelts. Jayfeather ran into his den. he gathered Alder, Cobwebs, Marigold, and Yarrow. he raced out of his den and began to apply the herbs to the wounds of the fighting cats. When he came to Lionblaze he realized that his brother had covered himself in some other cat's blood. Jayfeather applied a small amount of Yarrow to seem convicing.

"What in Starclan's name did this to you!", demanded Dovewing, who had come out of the apprentice's den when most of the battleing cats had run in.

By now the whole of Thunderclan was in the clearing, waiting for anycat to respond.

"A Tiger, a Lion, and a Lepoard.", replied Cloudtail.

The whole clan let out a collective gasp, and just then, the three big cats erupted into the clearing. Jayfeather couldn't belive his eyes. Before him stood three huge cats at least two taillengths tall and two foxlengths long.

One cat was slightly smaller than the rest. Her pelt was covered with small black spots over a dull ginger pelt. Another was a little bigger than the spoted one but still not the largest of the three. She was covered in thick, wavy black stripes over a dark orange pelt. The last cat was the largest of them all. With a bright ginger pelt and mane of long silky fur around his neck and head, his ears barley poked through.

The three cats broke through the thorn barrier with enough force that it shattered it. They remained near the entrance of the camp, braced to attack any cat that was brave, or stupid, enough to aproach them.

"Would the leader of your clan please step forward.", the booming voice of the Lion demanded everycat's attention.

Firestar stepped forward to answer his summons. Everycat could tell that he was trying hard to keep his cool in front of his clan. When Jayfeather searched through his mind he saw brutal images of the three cats reaking havoc throughout his clan. He brought himself back to reality as Firestar began to speak.

"I am the leader of this, Thunderclan. Why have you come?"

"We seek assistance from the clans of the forest.", the Lion replied smoothly.

"What kind of assistance do you seek?"

"Other cats have come to our clans and have inntentions to hurt our young and teach them cruel things. We wish to raise our young out way, not to kill any moving thing.", the Lion sounded worried. Really worried.

"If they are our kind, then why can't you drive them out?", asked Firestar.

"These cats have murdered our leaders and threaten to kill our cubs."

Firestar sat down on his haunches, deep in thought. "So you came to us for help."

"Yes!", all three cats said st the same time. They gave each other emberessed looks.

"And, what clans do you come from?", questioned Firestar.

The Lepoard stood forward. "I am Desserttail, second most senior warrior in Lepoardcaln."

The Tiger walked forward. "I am Darkstep, newly made warrior of Tigerclan."

Finally the Lion spoke. "And, I am Goldenheart, deputy of Lionclan."

Purdy then lumbered into the circle of cats around the new three. "I seen ya'll before. When i was a travilin', I saw you big ones movin' 'round in that big 'ol feild. Uh, um. Yah on that other side of that big 'ol mountains.

Desserttail turned around to examine Purdy. "I remember you. I was on lookout duty the day that you were traveling across the ridge on the East border of the Pridelands.", she declared, "You almost got yourself killed being that close to the border."

Mousefur dashed in and dragged Purdy back by his tail, for he was about to dive in to a deep story about some adventure he had.

"Purdy you fool, those cats could ripe you to shreds, then leave yu out to rot like crow food.", Mousefur hissed.

"We would never hurt one of your ctas, Firestar. We only wish for your help in aiding our clans.", Goldenheart inferred Firestar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: How could you do this!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except MY charaecters and the plot.

**Goldenheart's Flashback**

I was woken by the sound of screeching lions out side my cave in the low mountians of the Pridelands. I shuddered as the cold seeped through my thick pelt. I bounded out of my cave to see lions running around in mass panic.

"Goldenheart, thank Starclan your're awake, Tigerclan is attacking!" , explianed SUnstar, leader of Lionclan.

"We must protect the Den!", I announced to the clan.

Everylion turned to look at him, then they scattered and regrouped in front of a large cave. The Den. All of the queens and cubs were concealed inside. Just then, I saw the flick of a small lion cub's tail. I peaked around to rock and saw a small cubs sneaking down the mountian. He wisked into the moorlands. I bounded down the mountian, only to stop and see the swishing of the grasses as Tigerclan warriors aproached the mountian.

"Eaglecub! Come here at once!", I yowled to the kit.

"No, father! I'm going to attack Tigerclan!", he yowled back.

"Come back here at ONCE! You incompetent cub! You are not strong enough! Only a fool would attack a Tigerclan warrior single pawed, especialy a cub!" I yowled as loud and commandingly as I could. "As your father and as your deputy, I ORDER YOU TO COME BACK!"

I could here him beginning to cry, "No, you think I'm weak. I hate you!"

He bounded deeper into the moorlands, unaware of the approaching army. Time seemed to slow down. I swear my heart stopped beating. Eaglecub raced away towards the Tigerclan warriors. He skirrted around the edge of the army. But a warrior noticed him. She broke off and chased him down. I watched as she jumped on him and raked her claw down his stomach. Then I heard his scream of terror and pain. Then, the grass stalks moved and bloked my view, but not before the tigress turned in my direction.

I turned and raced to the backside of the mountian, I kept replaying the scene in my head. There was one thing that stuck. And that was the last thing my son said to me. "I hate you!"

I let out a long sorrowfull howl.

**In the Present**

Goldenheart's head shot up as he realized he was wimpering. He whipped his head around. The face of his son's murderer stuck in his head. _Darkstep._

**Auther's Note: Yah, this is kind of a clifhanger. I would like to thank Brownieboy, for adding ths story to his favorites. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed:**

**Brownieboy**

**Cherrynose**

**If the reviews don't show up it's because the website is being updated sooooo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything accept MY characters and the plot.**

**Chapter 3: What should we do?**

**Darkstep's POV**

I glanced over at Goldenheart. He had been quiet since Firestar went off to speak with two other cats. He was glaring at me. I knew why, he was remembering the night that I killed his son. Lionclan cats are so full of themselves! What they didn't know was that the new cats had taken over Tigerclan first. I was forced to kill his son. I didn't want to.

I was snapped back into the present as Firestar bounded down from his den on a cleft of rock.

"Goldenheart, Darkstep, and Desserttail, please meet Brambleclaw. He's my deputy." Firestar explained.

"It's nice to meet you." I said. Desserttail and Goldenheart nodded in agreement.

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Anyway, some of our warriors will build a nest for you. Are there any specifications you would like them to make?" He asked.

I was about to suggest Desserttail and I separate from Goldenheart, but he cut me off. "No, no, we'll be fine." He said, smirking at me.

A growl escaped my throat, and I lunged at him. I twisted underneath his stomach and slapped his legs out from under him. I skirted out before he fell on me. I paused to admire my work, that was a mistake. He jumped up and slammed into my shoulder. I felt my shoulder pop. I yowled in pain, but it was soon muffled as Goldenheart pressed his shoulders on my neck and pushed me down.

"Stop!" commanded Firestar. "Thunderclan does not accept fighting amongst friends."

"We. Are. Not. Friends!" I hissed.

I slid out from under Goldenheart and raked my claws down his back. He cried out and lunged for me. I would have run but I was backed up into a corner of the camp. I shut my eyes and waited for the pain of a lion crushing into me. But the pain never came. I opened my eyes to see Desserttail standing between me and Goldenheart. She was panting but seemed un injured.

**Goldeheart's POV**

I was going to just try to shut Darkstep up. But then she clawed me. That crossed the line.

My vision went red with fury. I cried out in pain. I sprang up and lunged for Darkstep, but Desserttail leaped in the way. The force of the crash slammed us both back. I shot up and Desserttail dragged her self up in front of Darkstep.

No cat was going to get in my way. I pinned desserttail down and raked my claws down her throat.

**Author's Note: Another cliffhanger. Please review! If I make any mistakes, please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yay! I got more reviews! I also just noticed that the clan names should be like this ThunderClan, LOL. SO I fixed that. Please review, I'm showing my writing teacher the reviews I'm getting and she's really proud of my, keep it up! Thank you to anyone that reviewed my story or replied. Here, let me think, OH AND IM GOING TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG! :)**

**Cherrynose reviewed for both chapter 2 and 3,**

**zestia240 reviewed for 3,**

**Sunfeather as well,**

**THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 4: Hi**

**Goldenheart's POV**

My vision cleared as Desserttail slumped out of my grasp. I stepped away from her. How, o-or why would I do this! Desserttail's eyes fluttered up to me, I could see pain, and fear. It was like she was saying Why? I turned around and felt warm tears streak down my face. Cats brushed past me to see Desserttail.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I raced into the forest. I wasn't used to trees crowding me. I ran through the trees onto the open moor. I didn't care if anycat saw me. I just didn't care. I flopped down in the long yellow grass.

Suddenly I heard a hiss to my left. I turned, but didn't get up. I saw a small patrol of four cats, one smaller that the rest, and apprentice?

"You are trespassing on WindClan territory." stated a gray she-cat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had crossed the border." I apologized, standing up.

"What are your?" asked the apprentice.

"Me? I'm a lion." I told him. All of the cats in the patrol gasped. "My name is Goldenheart, deputy of LionClan."

"I am Ashfoot, deputy of WindClan." The gray she-cat told me.

"I'm Fleetfoot, warrior of WindClan." Meowed a skinny ginger and white tabby tom.

"I am Birdclaw, warrior of WindClan." explained a small gray she-cat with black splotches.

"And I'm Ploverpaw. I was named that cuz' I was found in a Plover's nest. Their eggs are yummy!" Replied the apprentice, a small pale tom with dark tabby stripes.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you all, but I realy must return to ThunderClan." I told them.

"Wait," Ashfoot stopped me,"You're staying in ThunderClan?"

"Yes" I replied

A small growl formed low in her throat,"Very well then, go on."

I didn't realize why Ashfoot had become more secretive, until I passed back into ThunderClan territory. She thinks ThunderClan is going to use us against them! I raced back into the camp."Where's Desserttail." I demanded.

"She's in the medicine den, Darkstripe is with her. I don't think all three of you could fit." answered Dovewing.

I growled. Then Darkstripe came out of the medicine den with a couple different herbs slathered over her beautiful pelt. Wait, did I just think that? But it was true. The way she carried herself after a lion attack. Her newly gromed fur gleaming in the evening light. She was amazing.

A tap on my shoulder snapped me back into reality.

"I know you like her." meowed Jayfeather.

"How?" I asked, intrigued.

"I think it's time you big cats learned what kind of Clan you are dealing with.

He lead me out into the forest, to a clearing near an old Towleg den. Lionblaze and Dovewing were waiting for us.

"Hello, Goldenheart." Lionblaze greeted me.

"Here, come sit next to me." Dovewing insisted. I padded over to join her.

Then Jayfeather and Lionblaze began to tell a story about a prophecy given to Firestar by an unknown cat. There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of stars in their paws. Lionblaze explained that they thought it was him, Jayfeather, and their sister, Hollyleaf. But then trouble aroused with a cat called Ashfur, and Hollyleaf fled. She vanished under a fall of earth, heading underground. Then, as Dovewing's mentor, Lionblaze discovered that Dovewing also met the requirements of the prophecy.

"And how exactly do meet these requirements?"asked when they had finished.

"Dovewing is Whitewing's daughter. And Whitewing is Cloudtail's daughter. Cloudtail is Firestar's nephew. Dovewing also has amazing senses." Jayfeather explained.

"And you two?" I asked.

"Let's just say our mother is Firestar's daughter. Lionblaze can't be beaten in battle, and I can walk in other cats dreams and feel other cats emotions and memories." Jayfeather meowed.

"Wow" I gasped.

"Yah." purred Dovewing, scooting a little too close for comfort, like pressing up against my fur. "Hi." she purred.

**Authors Note: I think that would be considered long for me, and I'm going to make an effort to write more and more for each chapter to satisfy my readers, ENJOY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay more reviews! Thank you guys soooo much! This chapter is mainly going to be WindClan's piont of view. I'm going to make up a lot of cats so, here we go!**

**Birdclaw's POV:**

After meeting Goldenheart, the whole patrol was tense. Ashfoot ran swiftly back to the camp with her tail kinked up above her back, Ploverpaw walked with his tail and head hung low, Fleetfoot was perked up, with all the cats thinking about a raid of ThunderClan, he had to keep watch. And me, I was going through every battle move I could remember in my head.

When we arrived at the camp, a shallow dip in the moor, Ashfoot went straight to Onestar's den. The rest of the patrol went to eat some prey before they went to sleep, I was on midnight patrol so I have to stay up, super.

"Hey, Birdclaw!" called Sunstorm.

"Hey!" I called back.

She came up to the fresh-kill pile a dragged of two juicy rabbits for us. She pushed one to me.

"Come on Birdclaw, eat." She begged.

I shrugged and sank my teeth into it's brown fluffy fur. The taste of the meat spread across my tongue, amazingly flavorful.

"Birdclaw, Fleetfoot, and Ploverpaw? Could you come here please?" asked Onestar from the mouth of his den; a small tunnel sheltered behind a wall of briars.

"Coming!" called Fleetfoot. "Come on, let's go see him."

"Ashfoot has explained to me what happened on your patrol." Onestar meowed once we had entered his den. "A lion."

"ThunderClan's lion." Ploverpaw explained. Onestar nodded his head.

"Fleetfoot, I want you and Birdclaw to go into ThunderClan territory through the tunnels, and spy on their camp. We must see what they are doing with this lion." Onestar commanded, "Now"

"Yes Onestar." Fleetfoot answered," Come on Birdclaw."

We raced out of camp heading for the ThunderClan border. When we got there we uncovered the tunnel leading into ThunderClan territory. We walked through the tunnel and came out near the ThunderClan camp. We found a small berry bush around the top of the camp. When we peered down we saw the lion pacing in front of their medicine den. Another big cat, an orange cat with thick, wavy, black stripes going all over her body was pacing with him.

"A tiger." Fleetfoot growled.

I felt the greatest fear I had ever know in my life spread through my body, shaking me deep into my core. I don't know why this animal is scaring me, if you could say it was that mild. I backed out of the bush and sat down with a hard thump.

Fleetfoot followed me out with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm guessing you've never heard of a tiger before, have you?" he asked

I shook my head. I was hating how I must look right now. Fleetfoot didn't look amused though, he look thoughtful. He sat down beside me and wrapped his tail around my shoulders. I leaned into him and began to silently weep out of my uncontrollable fear.

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG! My computer charger broke and when I finally got my new one, I was neglecting my story, I AM SO SORRY!**


End file.
